Psychic Detective Yakumo Chapter 31 Prediction
by PDY Lover
Summary: My prediction for Chapter 31.


Okay, so here we go. What I do is I read the latest chapter, and visualize what I think, or hope, will happen next. I've only done it once so far, and because I got such good feedback on it, I decided to do it again. This one isn't nearly as good as my previous one, if I shall say so myself, but this is what I feel could possibly happen next. I'm connecting it to the certain events that happened in chapter 30, or 4.05 if you follow it by case files. SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOILER ALERT!  
In this chapter, after Masato predicted Komai-sensei's death, it turned out to come true. The vice-principal tells the students that Komai-sensei committed suicide. Haruka reprimands him for this. Haruka attends Komai-sensei's funeral and meets Yakumo's Uncle there. He invites Haruka over to his temple since Yakumo would be visiting. Yakumo also tells Gotou that he would be visiting a grave today.

These are the main points I base my prediction of the next chapter on. I hope you like it, or don't, I don't really care. It's all for fun. :D

BY THE WAY! You're gonna notice this a lot. I like when Haruka is in danger. It's exciting to me, so I always predict that she'll be in danger in the next chapter. Hehehehehe.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and solemnly watched as they lowered Komai-sensei's coffin into the depths of their machine-dug grave. In turn, we grabbed a handful of dirt and tossed it in with Komai-sensei, hoping a part of us would be there with her in the ground.

It was time to leave, I guess.

I was headed back to the main entrance when I noticed Masato peek his head around a corner. I called his name, but he placed a finger to his lips, silencing me. He gestured for me to follow him and disappeared. I turned the corner after him.

He led me out of the main entrance and around the side of the house. We were alone here, but we could see the attendees of Komai-sensei's funeral paying their final respects before heading to their cars. Masato grabbed my forearm and tugged me toward him so that he would be able to whisper in my ear.

"Be careful. You're next." He whispered harshly.

He let my forearm fall from his hand and ran towards the back of the building. I called after him while following him, but when I turned the corner to the back of the building, he was gone. My heart was racing. "What does he mean by 'You're next'?" I wondered. I couldn't help myself from shuddering. He was right about Komai-sensei. Does that mean he'll be right about me too?

-

I headed into Isshin-san's house awkwardly. I wondered whether Yakumo would be surprised to see me, and if he'd want me there. I was greeted by Nao at the door. She beamed and hugged my legs, causing me to almost fall over. I bent down into a crouch and held Nao's hands in my own. "Nao is doing fine, I hope?" I thought. Nao smiled and nodded vigorously. I laughed and ruffled her hair. "Come." She said to me internally.

She pinched a portion of my dress and tugged me through the living room and out of the back door. Yakumo was a couple feet away, kneeling in front of a hand crafted stone grave. He glanced up in our direction, his eyes falling on the red stone necklace he had given me that hung around my neck.

"Today's the anniversary of his mother's disappearance." Isshin-san whispered from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at his warm, but somber, smile. I had no idea what to say. I had no idea what to do.

Nao pulled me down the steps and across the grass until we reached Yakumo, who continued to stare at my necklace. My hand involuntarily touched it, feeling the cold, round surface under my fingers.

"Most people would be sad if it was their mother, but all I know is hate and disgust towards this woman."

His words hung in the air like ice. I was confused. I never heard anything about his mother dying. Did she die and Yakumo just never told me? I guess Nao had heard my internal thoughts and passed it on to Yakumo. He finally looked at me.

"She isn't in there. She has never been found. She's either dead somewhere, or in hiding."

Nao glanced back at Isshin, then up at me. She smiled at me before scampering back into the house after Isshin-san, closing the door behind them. Yakumo brought my attention back to him by reaching over and taking the red pendant into his hand, his fingers softly brushing my chest as he did so. The contact raised the hair on my neck.

"It fits you." He said with a smile. He let the pendant fall from his fingers and walked back towards the temple. My heart was beating insanely fast. "Wait up Yakumo!" I hollered.

Yakumo had driven me home in his uncle's car after we'd had dinner. It was now 4am and I sat up in bed, readjusting from just having a nightmare. It was the same nightmare, the nightmare which was unfortunately true. It was a nightmare that replayed the incident of my sister's death.

I took a breath and blinked the tears from my eyes. I needed a glass of water. I whipped the blanket off of me, swung my legs off of the bed, and slid to the floor. The floor was very cold, it made me shiver.

A sound resounded through my room with each step. Before I reached the bathroom, I felt a large breeze enter my room. It was strange, I must have forgotten to lock my window. I walked over to the flowing curtains, brushing them out of the way to go out to the balcony and close my doors. Right as I grabbed the handles on the doors, someone grabbed me.

"Yakumo! Yakumo, wake up!"  
He opened his eyes slowly, mumbling questions groggily. When his eyes adjusted, he noticed that his Uncle had been the one to wake him up. He sat up in bed and saw Gotou and Ishii at his doorway.

"What's going on?" Yakumo asked, feeling anxious.

Gotou spoke, "Yakumo, Haruka's in the hospital. She apparently jumped from her balcony window. She was luckily not too high up and is recovering in the hospital. They've classified it as attempted suicide."


End file.
